joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon (Series)
Spyro the Dragon '''had appeared since PlayStation was out til 4 years after it came out. Spyro the Dragon is the main series where you find the epic adventure. Unfortunaltely, the epic named Skylanders was just SPin off of the Spyro Series. Team Spyro Spyro the Dragon '''Spyro is the main protagonist with his main attacks consist of ramming his opponents with his long horns or breathing fire at them. In the later games (except for Skylanders becuase that was not related to Spyro) he was able to breath ice and lightning to the enemies. 'Sparx' Sparx was a yellow dragon fly who helps Spyro to collect gems and from damaging by the enemies. [[Cynder the Dragon|'Cynder the Dragon']] Cynder is a black dragoness who first appeared in The Legend of Spyro series and is the primary love interest of the main character, Spyro, in the trilogy. She was once the primary antagonist in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, but became a deuteragonist at the end of the game and in The Eternal Night, later evolving into a heroine alongside Spyro in Dawn of the Dragon. Cynder is a black dragoness with emerald-green eyes, a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. In her adult form, she wore two silver bracelets on her two front paws, and a silver "choker" on her neck and her tail made of iron, but she wears them again in Dawn of the Dragon. Cynder also has markings on her head, back, shoulders, and around her eyes. When in the form she is in for the majority of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, she is much larger than usual. Some other attributes of that form are her longer neck, long, lean body, different wings, and a more pointed, adult-looking face. [[Hunter the Cheetah|'Hunter the Cheetah']] Hunter (ハンター Hantā in Japanese) the Cheetah is native to Avalar who first appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. He was born on the Apr-22-1975 or February-24-1975. Hunter is a laid-back, physically talented, and somewhat gullible character. While he's a loyal friend of Spyro and is knowledgeable about basic tasks (e.g. jumping), he seems to have trouble grasping the gravity of Spyro's missions. Hunter is, at times, naïve and cowardly, and he can be tricked relatively easily. [[Sgt. James Byrd|'Sgt. James Byrd']] Sgt. James Byrd (バード軍曹 in Japanese) is a flying penguin native to Sgt. Byrd's Base. He was raised by hummingbirds (which is where he learned how to fly) and always carries his rocket launchers and wears an army helmet. He first appeared as a playable character in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. He was also playable in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Sgt. James Byrd is a spoof of James Bond and other secret agent archetypal characters from movies, books, and video games, right down to his introduction ("Byrd, James Byrd"). Byrd speaks with a British accent, like James Bond, and always carries rocket launchers; however, Sgt. Byrd prefers to conserve ammo for the right moment. The Year of the Dragon ''manual gives this as his introduction: : "''Meet the world's only flying penguin. Sgt. Byrd was raised by hummingbirds who taught him how to get airborne. Then he flew the coop and joined the Air Corp. He developed the first BAM (Bird to Air Missile). BAM Launchers are mounted on his shoulders. Sgt. Byrd can also pick up items and drop them with superb accuracy" : —''Year of the Dragon'' manual From this quote, we can also assume that Byrd was a weapons designer as well. [[Agent 9|'Agent 9']] Agent 9 (エージェント９ Ējento9 in Japanese) is a space monkey native to Agent 9's Lab. He started out life as a lab monkey for the Professor, but then was given a laser blaster and taught how to fight. He first appeared in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and was playable in two subsequent games. Sheila Sheila (シェイラ Sheira in Japanese) is a female mountain kangaroo who first appeared as a playable character in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. She also makes appearances in Spyro 2: Season of Flame and Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, where she serves as a playable character in the former. Sheila's gameplay focuses on her jumping ability—she can jump like Spyro, and also do a double jump in the air. Furthermore, if Sheila jumps when she hits the ground, she will perform a super jump. Sheila attacks with a kick and can also do a stomp move in the air, similar to Spyro's headbash move. This attack helped her defeat Buzzalongside Spyro. Bentley Bentley (ベントリー: Bentorī) is a Yeti who made his debut in Spyro: Year of the Dragon as a playable character in mini-levels, and reappeared in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. His main weapon is a huge club presumably made out of crystal or ice. Blink Blink (ブリンク Burinku in Japanese) is a young mole and nephew of the Professor. He made appearances in Spyro: Shadow Legacy, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, and Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy. Blink is a confident young mole who is always up for a challenge. He does however have 'fresh-air-a-phobia', a deathly fear of not being trapped underground. Being a mole, Blink has the ability to dig through dirt. He also has some gadgets created by his uncle, the Professor. His weaponry consists of Blink bombs (can carry 10 at a time) and two laser-cannons which are connected to his gloves. His goggles are able to find living objects (such as enemies or fodder for Sparx) and diggable rubble. Trivia * This is not all about Skylanders * Spyro the Dragon started to be the Next step of Sonic making the game to be different wiht Mario 64 and Crash Bandicoot Video game. * Crash was the only character in the mobile phone but Spyro does not have a party game or racing game yet. * Spyro was the only character nota llowedd to loose Sparx but he is not Autistic like Crash Bandicoot and Mario and not Apsergers like Sonic and Lisa and Bart(ADHD) Simpson.